Highschool days, Kukamu
by Yukirin Kagamine
Summary: Kukai and Amu is going to the same highschool, Sakura Middle School. I suck at summary so yeah.. just read the story!


Yukirin: HII!

Kukai: sup? You make more Kukamu story?

Amu: Yukirin! You made more?!

Ikuto: noooooo! You should made an AM-

Yukirin: SHUT UP NEKOOOO!

Ikuto: fine…

Yukirin: do the disclaimer Neko!

Ikuto: Yukirin doesn't own shugo chara/doki, nor the characters.

Yukirin: TO THE STORY! ENJOY!

Age:

-Kukai: 14 years old, 8th grader

-Amu, Rima, Nagihiko: 13 years old, 7th grader

HIGHSCHOOL DAYS!

Amu's POV

I'm Hinamori Amu, 7th grader at Sakura Middle School. I'm going there with Nagihiko and Rima. Tadase is going to a different school.

"Amu-chan! Wake up! You're going to be late for the first day of school!" Ran, my sporty shugo chara yells. She's trying to wake me up. "Yeah, Amu-chan you don't want to be late for the first day of school right?" Miki, the artistic shugo chara said. "I agreed –desu" Suu, the green shugo chara nods. "Fine." I ask sleepily. "Miki, the usual please?" I plead Miki. "Okay Amu-chan. Drew Draw Drawn!" Miki said.

Then I takes my bag, run down, takes the bread, the run to school. In my way to school I bump to someone. Then I look up and see Kukai. "Kukai!" I said. "Hinamori?" He said and then he looks at me. "Kukai, help me find class 7A please?" I plead Kukai. "ahahah, of course. Come on I'll show you the class" He said while giving me his signature grins.

Kukai's POV

I'm Souma Kukai, 8th grader at Sakura Middle School. I was about to go to my class and suddenly I bump into someone. When I see who, it's Hinamori! I'm so happy to see her again. She ask me if I can show her class 7A so I bring her to her class.

"Ne, Hinamori how's your holiday?" I ask casually.

"Hm? It's fine, yours?" She ask back.

"Mine? It's normal" I answer.

"Really? It's good to hear!" She answer.

"Yeah, yours too" I answer.

Then we finally reach class 7A. "nah, here's class 7A. I'll see you at recess then." I said while grinning. (I don't know what is snack time at their school so yeah XD –Yukirin) "Okay" She answer.

Amu's POV

After Kukai show me class 7A then I get in then sit beside Rima. "Hi Rima" I greet Rima. "Hi Amu" She greet back. "Hey, Isn't Nagihiko is in the same class as we're?" I ask Rima. "Yeah, He's in the same class as we. He hasn't come yet." Rima said.

About 3 minutes later…

Nagihiko come to the class and sit behind Amu and Rima. "Hello Rima and Amu-chan" Nagihiko greet Rima and Amu. "Hi Nagi" I greet him back. "Hi" Rima greets back too.

Then the class started…

SKIP TIME!

After school…

Kukai's POV

When I was about to go home. I see Hinamori walking past me so I ran up and catch up with her. Then I call her. "HINAMORI! WAIT FOR ME!" "Okay.." She answer.

"Hey, Hinamori I want to tell you something" I said.

"Eh? Okay, what do you want to tell me?" She ask.

"I.. I've love you since the first time I see you" I said.

Amu's POV

When I go out of class Kukai calls me to wait for him and we have some talk.

"Hey, Hinamori I want to tell you something" He said

Could it be? No.. It can't be he loved me right? Can it? Or can't it?

"What is it?" I ask him trying to act casually.

"I.. I've love you since the first time I see you" He said.

DEG! H-he j-just confessed… right? I'm not wrong right?

"uhh.. I-I.." I said stuttering.

"You?..." He continue.

"I-I love.. you t-too!" I said hugging him.

HE LOVES ME! Ohh.. so OOC (Out Of Character if maybe some of you might don't know –Yukirin)

Kukai's POV

I finally confessed and she loves me back! I'm so happy! I'm a bit surprised when she hugged me, but yeah I hugged back.

"So, we're officially a couple now?" I ask her, well.. I just feel like teasing her.

"y-yeah.." She said stutter

"Okay then, I'll walk you home" I said.

Amu's POV

Then after that confession part finished Kukai walks me home. I feel a bit awkward. Then suddenly Kukai holds my hand I blushes and looks the other way.

"Ne, Amu can I call you that since I'm your new boyfriend?" He ask me.

"Hm? Of course." I answer

"Okay. Ne, Amu where's your house?" Kukai ask.

"Hm.. let's just said that my house are infront of your house." I answer.

"Really? So that's your house? I never thought that's your house" Kukai answers.

"Yeah." I answers.

Kukai's POV

So Amu's house is infront of mine? Well.. I never know that. Weird isn't it? Hahah. So we finally arrive at Amu's house.

"Amu, we've arrive. I'll see you tomorrow at 9 A.M at the park. Can you?" I ask Amu.

"Sure. 9 AM at the park? Okay then." Amu answer.

Then Amu was about to go inside but I pull her hand. "Not so fast Amu.." I said. Then suddenly I kissed Amu. Surprisingly she kissed back. Then I let her go inside her house.

After she go inside I walks away to my own house. Yeah, and of course you already know that my house is infront of Amu's house. So, I arrive at my house around 2-3 minutes.

The next day.. (SKIP TIME)

Amu's POV

I wake up and look at the clock that shows 7.30 AM. Which I still have time to get ready. I ask Miki and the rest of my shugo chara to help me find some clothes.

"Amu-chan, how about this one?" Ran said while showing me the pink shirt that reach half of my upper body and mini-skirt. (more likely it's like Amulet Heart's clothes) "uhh… I think it's a bit too reveling." I comment at the clothes Ran shows me. "I see…" Ran answer.

"Amu-chan, how about this one –desu?" Suu said while showing the green mini-dress with white ribbon on the wrist side. (more or less, Amulet Clover's dress) "That's like I'm a maid.." I comment. "Really? Hontou ni gomenasai Amu-chan.. –desu." (Hontou ni gomenasai means I'm really sorry.) "That's okay Suu" I said while smiling a bit. "Okay" Suu said.

"Amu-chan, I've design some clothes. This will be perfect!" Miki said. "Drew, Draw, Drawn!" Miki said and the clothes that she already design becomes real and it fits my body so well. "hmm… This will be good. Thanks Miki, you're the best!" I said. "No problem. That's what I do as a shugo chara, design and stuff." Miki said.

Then I check the clock it's 8.45 AM so I get down and go to the park. When I arrive at the park I see Kukai was sitting at the bench near a Sakura tree.

Kukai's POV

I wake up at 7.45 AM then get ready. After I finished I head to the park and wait for Amu. Just about 4-5 minutes Amu shows up.

"Yo, Amu! You're early." I said while giving her my signature thumbs up and grins.

"Hi Kukai. Hahah I know, I'm just excited" Amu said.

"Really? Well okay then. Let's go to the amusement park!" I said while grinning widely.

"Okay." She answer cheerfully.

Then we go to the amusement park.

Amu's POV

I can't believe it! Kukai is bringing me to the amusement park! It's been long since I go there. The last time I go there is when I was 7 years old.

"Kukai, let's ride that one next!" I said while pointing the roller coaster.

"Okay!" He said.

Then we ride so many rides. We play at the amusement park from 9 AM to 9 PM. That's quite long don't you think?

"That was fun Kukai!" I said while smiling.

"of course, I'm a fun person" He answer and give me his signature thumbs up and grins.

"hahah, yeah." I said.

Then we head back to home with Kukai walking me home like usual.

Yukirin: Finally. It's so short, sorry! (bows)

Tadase (character change with Kiseki): YES! YOU SHOULD BOWS DOWN TO YOUR KINGS, COMMONERS.

Yukirin: Shut up Tadagay..

Tadase: You call me WHAT?!

Yukirin: nothing.

Ikuto: Why don't you wr-

Yukirin: Shut up! Stop asking me the same question all over again!

Kukai&Amu: (sweatdrops) Minna, please review!


End file.
